My New Life
by KagamiLove
Summary: Fine moves to a new school with a new life, a way for her to start over. Will her past ruin her or will someone help her before its too late. FXS First fanfiction!


**Fine's POV **

Because of my parent's 'work' I had to move from Earth to Fushigi Boshi. I walked into the classroom nervously, shooting glances around the room. I felt awkward, as I looked at the time. I walked out of the room because the bell wouldn't ring for about 10 minutes. I got shoved around in the crowded hall, then suddenly this fat guy almost tackled me after he tripped but I was pulled away before I was squished like a bug. I felt my body being enveloped with warmth, I slowly looked up at the guy who pulled me out of the way. His eyes were dark dark blue matching with his violet eyes. I blushed realizing I was laying on him, I quickly stood up.

"Arigatou!" I said. "No problem, what's your name?" The mystery guy asked. I was about to say my name until suddenly the bell rung, the mystery guy ran the opposite direction than I did. I looked around and realized I forgot where my class was. I wandered the halls looking for my class and daydreaming about the guy who saved me, when a lady came up to me.

"What are you doing in the halls when classes already started?" She asked. I told her I was lost and she brought me to the classroom I was looking for. I silently walked in hoping no one noticed. A loud cough startled me. I slowly turned around to see the teacher standing behind me with her glasses lowered on her nose. Everyone looked up all at the same time which made me extremely nervous. The teacher clapped to get everyone to quiet down she told me to introduce myself.

"I am Fine Celestial, I moved from Earth, it's nice to meet you." I said quietly. "I'm Tamba-Rin Sensei, why don't you sit next to him, Shade" She directed pointing to that guy I met this morning. He winked at me and blushed the color of a tomato. I saw all the girls glaring at me, especially this one girl with thick oval glasses and ruby colored hair, I wonder why? Shade a crumpled piece of paper onto my desk, I uncrumpled the paper and it said "Hey! Why were you late?" I grinned at the piece of paper and wrote my reply "I got lost in the hallway" I threw it onto his desk and watched his facial expression change into a smile, then he wrote something down and threw it back, it said "Your such an airhead" it said, I pouted and glared at him. He threw another note "I'm sorry Fine, heres a present the bell will ring in 5-4-3-2-1" and the bell actually rung. I turned and faced him, my face filled with awe and amusement. He had a fun smirk on his face, he leaned over to my desk and whispered "Meet me outside after you go to your locker," I nodded and blushed feeling his warm breath reaching my cold ears. I walked out and got to my locker. I felt as if someone was glaring at the back of my head. I put my left hand onto the ground to balance myself while I kneeled down opening my locker.

A sudden sharp pain shot from my hand. I looked at my left hand and saw the heel of someone's shoe on top. I looked up and saw the girl with oval glasses in the class. I stared up at her in anger and confusion. "YOU NEW GIRL YOUR SUCH A SLUT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S MINE NOT YOURS!" She screamed down at me. While she was screaming, she was applying force into her heel making my hand start to bleed. I started screaming from the pain but no one was in the hallway because everyone has already went to lunch. A watched the blood pour from my hand when she suddenly moved off. I looked up and saw Shade pushing her away. He glared at the girl.

"Who are you? He growled. "I don't know you and I would never be yours! Who the hell is a slut because I'm sure it isn't Fine it's YOU!" Shade pointed at the girl then quickly grabbed my hand that was stepped on and started pulling me to the clinic. I winced in pain as Shade pulled my injured hand, his force getting harder, squeezing it from anger. Shade looked at me in confusion. He looked at my hand he was squeezing so tight.

"Oh! Am I squeezing your hand too tight?" He asked. I nodded squeezing my eyes closed. "I'm so sorry!" He said, quickly letting go. He walked into the clinic dragging me with him. "Can I have a bandage for her hand?" I heard him say. I opened my eyes and he was walking out with the first aid kit in his hands. He led me to the courtyard to tend my hand. Shade dragged me to the bench, sitting me down. I looked into Shade's eyes, they were filled with sorrow and regret.

"What's wrong Shade?' I asked. He sighed looking down to me. "This is all my fault, if only you didn't meet me." He confessed. I looked at him with comforting eyes. "Don't say that Shade, it wasn't your fault!" I replied.

"Yes it was"

"No it wasn't"

"YES IT WAS"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"YES IT WAS!"

"NO IT WASN'T"

"YESSSS IT WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

"STOP SHADE! I ALREADY SAID IT WASN'T!"

I felt my face burning red from arguing. I felt the steam shooting from my ears. We were both staring at each other and taking heavy breaths. I started laughing and he joined in with his melodious laugh. I sat on the bench with him, calming down. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, as he lays his head on mine. I looked at my left hand, I hadn't even realized that it was wrapped up. "Arigatou Shade." I whispered. He kissed my forehead and entwined his fingers with my good hand. My eyelids grew heavier as I stared at the flowers in the courtyard. I closed my eyes, picturing me and Shade as a couple.

When I arose I was sleeping on the bench with Shade's jacket. He must have already left. I took out my phone and looked at the time. It was 1:45, just 10 more minutes then the bell rings. I laid on the bench looking through my camera roll. An unfamiliar picture was in my recents. It was a picture of Shade kissing me when I was sleeping. I blushed and touched my lips. I decided shake it off and go to my locker to pack up so I wouldn't have to fight off the people to get my stuff. I was planning on joining the volleyball team so my mom was gonna pick me up at 3. I still had time so I put my stuff in the gym and explored the school. I was walking down the hallway and this girl that was in the same class as Shade and I, called my name

"Hey you're Fine right?" she asked with a gleeful smile "Yeah what's up?"I questioned "Well my name is Rein Sun, nice to meet you!" she held out her hand waiting for a handshake, I shook her hand "nice to meet you too! You seem really nice" I said. "Oh my gosh! Have you heard about it?" Rein exclaimed "Heard about what?"I swear I had floating question marks all over my head. "About you and Shade, dummy! You're the talk of the whole school." "Oh my gosh, really? What are they saying about me?" I started to panic, "Don't worry Fine its fine, except everyone saw him kiss you in the courtyard…"


End file.
